Sleepyhead
by Permanent Tattoo
Summary: It's the summertime, what do you expect? DxC.
1. Chapter 1

Summer.

It was that time of year again, the time of year which Courtney had despised with all of her soul.

Not because of the lack of education, the extreme heat, or the endless Instagram posts of her friends enjoying themselves.

But because Courtney was obligated to see her grandmother again.

Every summer, she had to go to that goddamn small town for a whole three months. She sometimes felt her parents were just trying to get rid of her so they could go vacation wherever they wanted to.

Courtney was already packing her luggage, bringing everything she could so she wouldn't bore herself out of her mind like last year's trip where she only brought a book to read.

Sure, she loved reading, it was her passion. But once you start reading the same book over and over for about two months, you get that feeling where you might go insane.

She packed her cell phone, art journal, her (other) favorite book, The Admiration of Jenna Fox, and her iPod. Music and art were a lifestyle in Miss Courtney Hernandez's life.

"Courtney, it's time to go! You're making the taxi driver impatient!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Courtney peered out the bedroom window to see a small yellow cab waiting on the curb in front of her house. She quickly stuffed her best clothes in her luggage with all her items following suit.

She dragged the heavy luggage downstairs and to the front porch, where the taxi man walked out of his vehicle to assist her. The man was huge, like a body builder. She wondered how he fit in such a small car.

He grabbed her belongings easily, as if it were merely a bag of feathers, and stuffed them in the trunk.

"Bye honey, we'll see you in a couple months." Her mother smiles as she gives her a bear hug, but Courtney does not seem pleased.

"See ya, Court. Have fun alright?" Her father places a small kiss on the top of her head and squeezes her tightly.

The young girl doesn't say anything, but she tries to smile through the anger. They don't know she hates going to the town of Marino, and she doesn't think she will ever tell them. Courtney does not want to risk hurting their feelings; or even worse, her old, frail grandmother's.

She climbs into the cab and fastens her seatbelt. Her parents yell loving words as the driver begins to drive away from her home, and she just waves as her mother and father do.

"Fuck." Courtney whispers to herself.

"Excuse me?" The gruff driver mumbles.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She sighs and sticks her earbuds in and turns the music up to full volume. This six hour drive is going to feel like hell.

She closes her eyes and her vision starts to blur as she falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at that. We're finally here." The driver says in a deep voice. He smiles at me and pulls up to the tiny house which never changes. Courtney rubs her eyes and looks at her surroundings as she steps out of the car. There were trees everywhere, and flowers as well. The air smelled crisp with the smell of morning dew from the grass. She clicks her cell phone and the time reads 5:34 am. Of course, there isn't any cell signal anywhere.<p>

Courtney groans to herself and walks up to the porch with the taxi driver holding her luggage. She slowly knocks at the wooden door and she can hear slow footsteps inside. The door creaks open and a small, old woman smiles widely.

"Courtney! You're here!" She reaches for a hug and Courtney smiles as well. They come together in an embrace and the driver sets the luggage down.

"Thank you..." Courtney looks around for a name tag and sees one stitched on his black polo, "Jericho." She gives him a small smile and a ten dollar tip.

"No problem, ma am." He nods and goes back to his vehicle.

"Come inside honey, you must be starving from that long car trip!" Courtney's grandmother leads her inside the familiar house and shuts the door.

"Actually, I am. Do you have anything?" Courtney asks.

"Of course I do, you know me." She laughs and Courtney just rolls her eyes and smiles.

After about an hour, Courtney and her grandmother were sitting at the kitchen counter with cups of chamomile tea and blueberry bagels. They talked for a bit, and laughed for a bit. Although Courtney gets along with the old woman well, they end up forgetting about each other for the rest of the summer.

"I'm going to bed, grandma. I feel pretty tired right now." She sighs.

"Of course honey, go right ahead to your room. Sleep tight!" Grandmother sends her on her way and Courtney falls asleep once she hits the comfortable mattress in her room.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Courtney woke up to the sound of birds chirping right outside her window. That was something she never heard back at home. She was usually awoken by her noisy alarm clock or cars honking.

She stretched and managed to comb her hair before hopping downstairs for breakfast. She didn't feel like dressing up today, so she simply dressed _down _since she was still in her hoodie and leggings from last night. Courtney stripped down and flung an oversized T-shirt over her, paired with silk pajama shorts.

Courtney wasn't surprised when she saw a note on the kitchen counter. She read the floral paper's lettering out loud.

"Courtney, I went out to do some errands, so I will see you at dinner time. Much love," she took a deep breath and crumpled the paper, "Grandma."

"Always the same shit." She opens the fridge and takes out the carton of milk and grabs the cereal from the cabinet. After pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she sits down at the counter and combs her bangs out of her face with her fingers. She stares at her watch and takes a spoonful full of Rice Krispies into her mouth. Although Courtney had just gotten here, she was already counting down the days when she could go home.

After about ten minutes, she was finished with her cereal and dropped her bowl into the sink. She plugs in her ear buds and listens to the soft and powerful voice of Bastille, her favorite band.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Courtney didn't hear it at first, but after a while of loud knocking, she rushed her way to the door and slung it open.

"Look, lady. I don't know about this anymo-" There was a boy at the door, rambling on about something. He stopped talking immediately when he looked up to see someone who wasn't her dear old grandmother.

"Oh, uh. Hey." He nodded and Courtney just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What would such a boy of his nature be doing with her grandmother? He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt that clung on his upper body just enough to show the outline of his muscular chest. His hair was styled in a floppy mohawk, with hints of noticeable green tinted on the tips of his hair.

"Hi...Can I help you?" She crosses her arms and he just scans her body. Courtney had forgotten that she was _not_ fully dressed, leaving her exposed to the stranger. She quickly clears her throat and hides behind the wooden door, "Hello?"

The boy shakes his head and cleared his thoughts. He thought she was very attractive, wondering how she could be related to the old woman that lived in the tiny house.

"Is Ms. H here? I needa talk to her." His teal eyes were now shimmering and his pupils dilated.

"She's not here. Probably doing errands. Can I leave a message?"

"Umm..." He pauses and rubs his neck, "What time do you think she'll be back?"

Courtney looks up at the ceiling, "I really don't know. She's usually gone all day."

He nervously bites his lip which was pierced with a lip ring, and replies, "Do you think I could wait here? Till she comes back? It's really important and I can't miss her."

The brunette girl clutches the doorknob and takes a deep breath. He looked like a threat, but not one she couldn't handle. He looked really worried, so he probably does need her grandmother.

"Sure, come on in..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Duncan, by the way." He walks into the house and Courtney motions him to the kitchen.

"Courtney," She replies, "Do you want something to drink?"

He shakes his head and sits down at the counter with his elbows resting down. Courtney pours herself a glass of mango-orange juice and sits down across from Duncan.

"So what exactly do you need my old, fragile grandmother for? Are you sure she knows you?" Courtney says sarcastically.

He chuckles and combs his hair back with his fingers, "She's an old family friend. I just had to ask her a question, not that it's any of your business."

Courtney rolls her eyes, "Jeez." She walks around the counter and heads over to the stairs.

Duncan confusingly asks, "Wait, where'ya goin'?"

She stops in her tracks and says, "Upstairs. To my room. Which is upstairs."

He just slumps his shoulders and scoffs.

"Aw, you wanna keep talking to me. How cute." She pinches his cheek and he just yanks her hand back annoyingly.

"C'mon doll face, if I wanted to talk to you I would let you know," Duncan lets go of her wrist, "I just don't wanna be bored out of my fucking mind here."

"Then...leave." Courtney smiles and crosses her arms.

"I can't do that, I thought you got that through your pretty little head."

"You think I'm pretty?" She smiles sarcastically and Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, just go to your room." He takes out his phone and starts to put his passcode in, but Courtney yanks it out of his hand.

"Hey, what the hell?" He reaches for his phone back, but Courtney shakes her head.

"Just come on." She walks upstairs with his phone in hand and Duncan starts to follow her after thinking about it for about five seconds.

She leads him to her room and she takes a seat on her mattress.

"Still bored?" She smiles jokingly and Duncan snatches his phone back.

"Not anymore."

Courtney walks over to her luggage and takes out a pair of black leggings and a maroon tank top. It wasn't cold, but it also wasn't warm outside yet.

"I'll be right back, don't miss me too much."

"Oh god, I'll try not to." Duncan clutches his heart and pretends to be hurt.

She walks into the bathroom and locks the door. After changing into actual clothing, she takes a deep breath and checks herself out in the mirror. Why was she so nervous? This was ridiculous.

Courtney shakes her head and quickly walks out of the bathroom. When she walks into her bedroom she sees Duncan on his phone. He quickly looks up and his eyes involuntarily look up and down her body.

She clears her throat and speed walks to the other side of the mattress.

"My grandmother expects me to do some chores around here, so don't distract me." Courtney crosses her arms and sighs.

"Sweets, I was never distracting you. If anything, you're distracting me." He winked and Courtney's mouth gapes open.

"You're disgusting." She mutters as she walks out of the room, silently praying that her grandmother would come home soon.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the nice reviews you guys, I can't tell you how much they mean to me :) I love you so much<p>

I kept this chapter short just to see if it's worth continuing. Hope you keep reading!

Please R&R? :)

-PT


End file.
